


Emily Kmetko: Showstopper

by sapphire2309



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Art, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Pencil on paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: A portrait of Emily based on a still from Season 1 Episode 5 - Like Mother, Like Daughter, Like Supermodel.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Emily Kmetko: Showstopper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).




End file.
